Touch Her Again And You're Dead
by ProcrastinatorImagines
Summary: *decided to put the imagines on my tumblr on here too* Y/N: your name, reader insert. Reader is close friends with Oliver Queen and is in an abusive relationship with her boyfriend - time for the Green Arrow to intervene


When you moved the Star City you hadn't expected your life to go the way they had, but at least you had your best friend Oliver Queen to rely on. However, recently you had been distant from him, and everyone else for that matter, because you had a secret that you didn't want him to know. It wasn't just that you'd been distant from the soon to be mayor, he'd also been staying away from you, off to his secret life, as you called it, whether you knew what it was or not.

It was a hot day today, you thought, shielding your eyes from the intense rays of the blazing sun with your free hand, your other carrying an iced latte. It was while you were walking around partially blind you literally walked straight into Oliver, your drink spilling all over your long sleeved jacket and Oliver's suit.

"Oh my god sorry!" You laughed once you realised who was standing before you. Oliver smiled.

"I didn't see you there." He admitted, giving you a friendly hug. "It's been a while." He said, you nodded, it had been. You stared down at the mess on your jacket, your boyfriend wasn't going to be happy about that. Oliver took off his black suit jacket covered in coffee and foam and put it over his arm. "At least I was on my way back from a meeting, not going to one." You laughed at him and apologised again.

"I really didn't see you there." You wiped your own jacket with your hand. "Oh man."

"Just take it off, it's hot out anyway." Oliver took the half empty drink away from your wet hand and held it away from him as it dripped. You shook your head.

"It's fine." You commented as Oliver threw away the drink. He looked at you puzzled.

"You sure?" He asked, you repeated your first answer. "Alright, come on, let's go back to my place and get cleaned up." You agreed and walked with Oliver.

Once at his and Felicity's apartment, Oliver threw his jacket in the washing machine and held his hand out for yours. "I'll put it in with mine to clean so it doesn't stain." He offered.

"No I'm okay, I'll wash it when I get home." You said, holding on to the sleeves of your jacket.

"Okay, what it going on with you?" He ask, amazed and confused as to why you wouldn't give him the jacket.

"Nothing, I'm just..." You had no reasonable excuse that wasn't the truth to tell him.

"(Y/N)." He said, taking a step towards you. "Is everything alright?" You hated lying to Oliver, even when you were younger and Thea asked you to cover for her when she went out before Oliver went missing.

"I-" You didn't know what to say so you took off your jacket. Oliver took a deep breath and clenched his fists as he stared at the large purple, black and blue bruises covering your wrists and the tops of your arms.

"What happened?" He asked, trying to hold back the rage in his tone.

"Oliver please-" You started, reaching out to grab his hand. "It's nothing."

"Did he do this to you?" Oliver asked, your silence said it all. With gritted teeth he stormed out, you tried to follow but you lost him.

You couldn't believe what you saw when you finally plucked up the courage to go back to the apartment you shared with your boyfriend and by then the sun was setting. You had spent the best part of the day trying to track down Oliver, with no such luck.

To your surprise when you made your way up the three flights of stairs and towards your door you found it already open, and it sounded like there was a fight inside.

You rushed in to see your boyfriend being thrown across the room by the Green Arrow, the Green Arrow! When you finally unfroze from the shock of what was going on you managed to grab the masked vigilante by the arm as he was about to kill the cowering battered man in front of him, not that you was all that bothered or anything. "Touch her again and you're dead!" He growled.

"Stop!" You yelled, the man in green lowered his bow and looked to you while your boyfriend ran out the room screaming, you thought you'd even seen some pee as he did.

"He deserved it!" The Green Arrow said, stepping away from you.

"Yeah, I know, but no one deserves to die!" You yelled, looking closely at the hooded figure. "Wait... Oliver?" He stepped really far back turning away. "Oh my god, it's you isn't it?"

With a hesitant sigh he pulled down his hood and took off his mask, revealing the face of your childhood friend. "He had to suffer." You ran and hugged him.


End file.
